koibito kibun
by LastMelodya
Summary: Sesuatu yang hilang pada mimpi itu, ia telah menemukannya. [ ficlet; taki/mitsuha ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Makoto Shinkai**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** modified canon, missing scene, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** 1) untuk **RainyRain123** yang nggak pernah bosen ngetrash bareng saya :", 2) untuk kak **curio cherry** yang minta fluffy, walau ini gak fluffy banget ehe, 3) untuk **kamu** , yang sudah mampir :"D

* * *

 _ **k**_ _ **oibito**_ _ **k**_ _ **ibun**_

 **.**

Tokyo masih padat dengan ribuan kakofoni yang menyambangi dan Mitsuha terbangun ketika matahari musim panas Tokyo berhasil merambati pagi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Terkadang, ada yang familier.

Ia seperti pernah mengalami mimpi yang sudah begitu lama, namun untuk kemudian terlupa, hingga yang ia lakukan adalah bangun dengan kasual, merapikan tempat tidur sederhananya dan melangkah gegas menuju kamar mandi. Ia akan berangkat ke tempat kerjanya beberapa saat kemudian, dengan setumpuk roti yang dimakan besar-besar dan susu hangat yang diminum dalam gegas.

Tokyo indah seperti biasa.

Kota ini memiliki sesuatu, untuk Mitsuha. Ia yang terlampau lama hidup di desa kecil sangat bisa merasakan bagaimana ramainya kota ini; dengan gedung pencakar langit di sana-sini, orang-orang yang melangkah dalam gesa, klakson mobil yang berteriak tak sabar (ia lebih memilih jalan kaki), pohon-pohon yang tak mendominasi, panas, panas, _panas_. Penuh modernisasi. Tapi, bagi Mitsuha, Tokyo adalah tujuannya. Di mana ia dapat menggenggam setangkup _berhasil_ ketika pada akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini. Setelah kejadian _itu_ , kejadian yang menghancurkan desanya karena sapuan meteor.

Di antara langkahnya, ponsel Mitsuha berdering.

Satu nama terlampir dan bibir Mitsuha terangkat barang sedikit.

Orang yang sama, yang selama beberapa bulan ini menyandang teman terdekatnya. Teman apa pun, karena toh nyatanya mereka memang hanya teman. Orang yang sama juga, yang entah bagaimana, membuat Mitsuha merasa familier. Seolah, mereka sudah pernah bertemu bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, dengan relasi yang lebih kompleks, lebih terikat dari ini. Sebab ketika Mitsuha menatapnya, sesuatu dalam dadanya berdentum begitu cepat.

Namanya Taki.

Taki Tachibana.

Dan semuanya berawal dari pertemuan di persimpangan jalan beberapa bulan lalu. Semuanya berawal dari satu ujaran.

 _ **"Siapa namamu?"**_

* * *

Mitsuha tak begitu suka keramaian. Maka dari itu, dahulu, ketika ayahnya terus-menerus menjadi walikota selama di desa, ia tak menyukainya. Ia lebih suka hening dan sepi, dan rajutan benang, atau mendengar ajaran Obaa-san tentang hal-hal tradisional.

Mungkin karena itu juga, ia tak punya banyak teman. Mitsuha hanya bertahan dengan dua teman baiknya (Tessie dan Sayaka, hingga sekarang, hanya mereka, tak ada lagi), dan ia tak keberatan dengan itu. Tak pernah keberatan.

Tapi, ketika pada akhirnya _ia_ masuk dan membawa sedikit ramai di hati, Mitsuha juga tak keberatan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak usah, apartemen Taki-kun, kan, berlawanan arah."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang ingin bersama Mitsuha."

Dan seringnya, langkah Mitsuha tak sepi lagi, sebab dalam tapaknya selalu ada Taki di sampingnya. Selalu ada Taki yang menemaninya, dalam balutan tawa dan rona-rona, dalam genggaman tangan dan tanya-tanya.

Selalu ada _ia_.

Selalu ada Taki.

* * *

"Mitsuha, apa kau pernah merasa, bahwa selama ini … kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

Mitsuha menatap dalam pada netra milik Taki. _Rasanya seperti ada yang menendang jantungnya_. Membuatnya berdentum lebih cepat dan lebih cepat.

Entah bagaimana, pertanyaan Taki seperti meteor yang meledak dalam pikirannya, menghancurkannya menjadi puing-puing, dan membuat Mitsuha bersusah payah untuk menyatukan puing itu demi mendapat kejelasan jawabannya.

Tapi … rasanya memang begitu.

Rasanya, _seperti ia juga sedang mencari seseorang selama ini_.

Dalam kilas bayang mimpi, kolase memori, Mitsuha merasa ia tengah mencari-cari.

Dan sesuatu yang ia cari itu tercermin dalam bayang familier milik Taki.

* * *

Terkadang, Mitsuha bermimpi lagi.

Ia ada di kehidupan seseorang, dengan berbagai perjalanannya yang penuh kurva naik-turun. Ia pernah merasa hampir gagal karena berusaha, tapi kemudian, ia meneriakkan nama seseorang, dan mimpi itu berhenti.

Ketika ia bangun, mimpi itu hanya samar-samar teringat. Kemudian, Mitsuha merasa kosong, seolah perasaannya dibawa oleh mimpi itu. Oleh entitas yang tak terlihat, yang familier, tapi tak pernah ia kenal.

Tapi kemudian ponselnya berdering, kembali menampilkan sederet nama yang membuat lengkungan kurva di bibirnya menyambang. Atau, bel apartemennya berbunyi, menghadirkan satu orang yang selalu membuat perasaannya penuh kembali. Selalu, selalu, dan _selalu_.

Taki.

Taki yang menariknya dari kekosongan itu. Seolah ia hadir menggantikan mimpi itu. Seolah _memang_ ialah si penyambang mimpi Mitsuha.

 _Seolah memang Taki yang selama ini Mitsuha cari_.

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang semakin familier mengenai Taki ketika lelaki itu tengah menggambar, bagi Mitsuha. Pun gambar-gambarnya. Bahkan, ia pernah menemukan Itomori di antara banyaknya gambar yang Taki pulas. Ditempel di dinding kamarnya, bersebelahan dengan gambar-gambar memesona yang lain. Taki adalah seorang arsitek, yang hidup di antara pulas-pulas dan kertas putih polos, yang mengkonstruksi khayalan-khayalan menjadi sebuah realis yang begitu nyata.

Terkadang ia ingin bertanya, _dari mana datangnya gambar-gambar itu?_ Toh Taki tak perlu melihat objeknya secara langsung untuk membuat sebuah gambar. Otaknya sudah menyusun, membentuk, dan menghasilkan dalam bentuk satu pulasan tangan.

Maka suatu hari, ketika Mitsuha dengan iseng bertanya,

"Kenapa Taki-kun tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk menggambarku?"

Lelaki itu, dalam pulasannya, hanya menoleh. Melempar satu senyum jahil dan tak menoleh lagi sampai sepersekian waktu kemudian. Mitsuha hampir saja merasa kesal karena diabaikan, tapi Taki lebih dulu bergerak dan berhenti dari kegiatannya.

Dalam tangannya, buku sketsa yang tak lagi polos itu digenggam.

Taki tersenyum dalam bayang-bayang senja.

"Aku tidak pandai menggambar wujud manusia," katanya. Bersamaan dengan gambarnya yang diperlihatkan, ia melanjutkan. "Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu memikirkan Mitsuha di salah satu rancangan gambarku."

Tak ada wujud Mitsuha di sana. Tak ada. Tapi semua itu mampu membuat Mitsuha terserang kejut-kejut halus di dalam rongga dadanya.

Sebuah konstruksi rumah, yang dipulas dengan pensil gambar, tipis-tipis, namun begitu nyata.

"Aku … seperti menemukan apa yang kucari selama ini."

Di sudut kanan bawahnya, Mitsuha dapat membaca _line_ yang Taki sematkan;

 _rancangan masa depan_ — _Taki dan Mitsuha_

Dan Mitsuha tahu, ia menemukannya.

Sesuatu yang hilang pada mimpi itu, _ia telah menemukannya._

* * *

 _Karena selama ini …_

 _… yang aku cari adalah dirimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
